RariJack: Surprise Party
by Apple.Dash20
Summary: Rarity and Applejack have never had a great friendship so when Applejack asks Rarity to a party then invites her back home Rarity is in for a big surprise. Rarity X Applejack


It was like any other night, I was home alone messing around on my laptop when out of nowhere I get a message from Applejack one of the girls in my class. It takes me a few to message her back because I'm rather confused by the fact that she's even messaging me.

*Messages*

AJ: Hey Rarity what are you doing tonight?

Me: Nothing just sitting around. Why what's you?

AJ: Wanted to see if you'd be down to going to a party with me?

Me: Sure why not nothing better to do.

AJ: Cool! I'll pick you up in an hour. Get ready :D!

I sigh and log off I can't imagine what this "party" is or who will even be there. I get up and pick out a cute top and my nicest pair of jeans. I put on some fresh makeup and do my hair all nice. I check my phone and see that I have about ten minutes left before she gets here. I tell my younger sister I'm headed out and I'd let her know when I'm coming home.

The car ride to the party was long and quite Applejack's hair was down wavy which a nice change from her usual straight hair which is always up, her makeup is flawless, and she looks gorgeous. When we get to the party she goes off to talk to her friends and I awkwardly walk around the house. Everyone here is either drunk or high and I half expect Applejack to be the same way but when she comes back to me she is carrying two cans of soda.

"Here," she says handing me one "You look a bit lost and I figured alcohol wouldn't be your drink of choice."

"Thank you." I say taking the soda from her.

"Okay girl, what is wrong with you?" she asks me confused.

"Why am I even here?" I ask her and I don't give her a chance to respond "I thought you hated me. You're always hating on me and I've never done anything to you."

"Rare I don't hate you..." She pauses and says "But here isn't the place for a conversation like this and someone just got here who does hate you." She points to the door and I see a Twilight Sparkle a girl Applejack used to call her best friend. it was a few years ago that Twilight and I fought about some guy and Applejack had backed her up.

"Where are we going then?" I ask quickly not wanting to stick around to start a new fight.

"Back to my place." She smiles at me "It's just down the street we can walk."

She leads me back to her house holding on to my arm. I'm unsure of if she's holding me to make sure I go the right way or if it's for balance I noticed she was wearing a nice pair of high heels once we got to the party. When we got to her house she kicks off her heels and I kick of mine. She leads me up to her room she presses her finger to her lips and tells me to be quite because her brother, little sister and Grandmother are asleep.

Her room has a single dim light in the corner and her bed is huge and perfectly made. I turn to ask her what she wanted to tell me that she couldn't at the party when my thoughts are stopped by her lips connecting to mine. I step back quickly pulling away from her.

"Applejack?!" I say in shock.

"I know. I'm sorry Rarity I didn't mean to startle you." She says covering the gap between us. "It's just I really like you and I've wanted to do that for a long time."

I sit on her bed in total disbelief. She stands over me and lifts my chin and kisses me gently. I kiss her back and I pull off her jacket and throw it aside. Our kiss deepens and we fall back onto the bed her hands trail down my chest and she lifts my shirt off our kiss breaking for a short moment and I take the time to remove her tank top. Her lips find mine once more and we begin to pull of more clothing piece by piece until there's nothing left.

We roll around her bed naked our hands exploring each other's body's her hands find my breasts and she massages them gently. She breaks our kiss and asks me if I'm okay with what is happening and I just smile and nod. Her lips trail down my neck leaving little red marks on her way down. When she comes to my breast she takes my nipple in her mouth and sucks on it lightly. Her hand slides down my chest and pauses at my stomach she traces a small circle around my belly ring teasing me a bit before she continues downward.

Her lips find their way back to mine and she whispers "don't scream" in my ear. I look at her with confusion and just as I'm about to ask what she means her hand pushes between my legs and she slips her finger in me. I let out a gasp and she kisses me to keep me quiet. I relax myself and regain my control as she fingers me quicker. Her lips leave mine once more and she trails down my body with her lips. She licks my clit and nips at it as her fingers glide in and out of me. It's not long before she has me moaning and in moments I reach my climax and she stops.

I turn her on to her back and take control of the situation. My lips and hands trace her body up and down. I pause at her breasts taking one of her nipples in my mouth sucking and nipping till she started to squeak holding back her moans. My hand slides between her legs and I can feel the heat coming off her body. I slide my fingers into her she's already soaking wet. I copy what she did to me I lick and nip at her clit and finger her till she's moaning and begging for more. A few minutes go by and she reaches her climax.

Both of us are breathing to heavily to speak so we kiss once more and we curl up together under the covers and drift off to sleep. In the morning I wake up to the feeling of my hair being moved from my face. I open my eyes and see Applejack smiling down at me.

"Good morning, Sugar Cube." She says sweetly.

"Good morning, Darling." I say with a smile

Applejack curls up to me and I wrap my arm around her. She cuddles closer to me and smiles. We lay like that for what seems like forever before her grandmother comes in and tells us to get dresses that we are going out to breakfast. When she walks out Applejack asks me to stay another night and when I say yes she throws herself at me and kisses me passionately. ***


End file.
